I'll always love you Zanessa oneshots
by bittersweet1234
Summary: A collection of one shots about Zac & Vanessa
1. I'll always love you

I'll always love you.

"Zac? " I yelled through the hall. I just woke up and realized, he wasn't lying next to me. We spent the night together. _I know what you think right now!. _All i can say that it was beautiful. *wink*

As I finally made my way through the hallway to the kitchen, I saw him making some waffles with a pink apron around his waist. This scene was so funny that I had to laugh.  
He quickly turned around and looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Don't laugh. That's not funny.!"

"Aw. Babe, don't be mad", I cooed as I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "You know, i love when you try to cook. Even though you mess it up everytime."  
He smirked at me. "So you think I can't cook?". I stared at him. He was perfect.  
His nose. His mouth. His cheekbones. His hair. _Okay I have to admit sometimes it's pretty messy and too long, but still it looks hot.  
_And last but not least I stared into his baby-blue eyes. I got lost in them every time.

And he's all mine. Mine. I thought about it. There are so many fangirls, who would die just to spend a minute with him. And he chose me. Vanessa Hudgens.

I'm the happiest girl in the world.

"Earth to Vanessa." He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes." I know that I'm hot".  
I slapped him playfully on the chest and lifted myself on the kitchen counter.

"I can't help it. I mean look at you, Hollywood." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ugh, don't even start with the nickname thing. Please"

"Uhmm. Let me think a sec'." I pretended to think and after a second I stated. "No".

"Thanks." He told me sarcastically.

He playfully turned away from me. "By the way. Good Morning."

"Good morning to you, too!" He smiled at me. "Do I get a good morning kiss??"

"Um let me think" He mimicked my expression and stated: "Yeah, I guess I could allow this."

Then he leaned in for a sweet good morning kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to depend the kiss. We kissed for another minute until the need for oxygen was undeniable.

He linked our hands together and played with my kuuipo ring.

_**Flashback.**_

_Hawaii is beautiful. Especially when your boyfriend is lying next to you. Could it get any better?_

_Yes. Especially when your boyfriend is Zac Efron. _

_The whole day was great. I woke up next to Zac. I was the whole day on the beach with Zac. And here I lay with Zac, watching the sunset in Hawaii._

_It was Zac's idea to go to Hawaii. It was the best idea, he ever had._

_This idea turned to my first real vacation with my boyfriend of one and a half years. : Zac Efron._

_Have I told you how great he is? No?_

_Well, he is! _

_He cheers me up, when I'm down. He always tells me how beautiful I am. And he loves to surprise me._

_Shortly, He loves me and I love him._

"_It's beautiful." He kissed my head. One gesture I loved the most._

_I simply nodded. I was too happy to speak._

"_Babe, I have a surprise for you." I looked up to him to see in his eyes pure love. _

_I sat up. "What is it?" I asked._

"_You have to promise not to laugh!" _

"_OK." I replied anxious._

"_Well, I….I….Iboughtyouaring." _

"_Say what?" I asked. Even though he spoke very fast, I understood him._

_Zac Efron bought a ring. For me. I sat there shocked._

"_You don't have to be afraid. It isn't an engagement ring or something like this. It's just a commitment ring. _

_I mean, you are the world to me, Vanessa! I just want you to know that I can imagine a future with you in it._

_And someday I want to marry you." _

_I couldn't speak. I was too shocked. He imagines a future with __**me **__in it. He wants __**to marry me**__ someday._

_I didn't even notice that tears spilled out of my eyes._

_Zac wiped them away with his thumb and looked at me with concern._

"_Is it that bad? I can exchange it."_

"_No! It's…It's so sweet." I managed to choke out. He took a little box from his shorts and opened it._

_There was a gold ring with the words "kuuipo" in it. _

"_What does it mean?" I asked._

"_It's the Hawaiian word for sweetheart."_

"_Wow." That's all I could say._

"_You don't want it, right?" _

"_I love it, Zac." He slipped the ring on my right ring finger and I just couldn't stop to stare at the beautiful piece of gold._

"_It's a sign that I'm serious about you." He lifted my chin with his finger. _

"_And that 'I'll always love you". Zac kissed me. I could feel his love for me through the kiss._

"_I love you, too. So much" We learned in for another passionate kiss._

_We pulled back after a few minutes and I stared into his blue eyes._

"_Can I get you a "kuuipo" ring, too?"_

_He didn't answer. He just kissed me again. I guess that was a yes._

"_Hotel?" I asked when I realized that we were still on the beach. That wouldn't be the best location for sex._

"_Hotel." He agreed with me. He picked me up and we went to the hotel. My arms wrapped around his waist._

_His arms around my shoulders._

_In exactly this moment, I felt safe._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I love you"

I rubbed my nose against his and whispered:"I love you, too"

His hand slowly went up to my inner thigh.

"Stop it, Efron." He winced. "Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Me, too"

"Horndog". I tried to move away from him, but he was too strong.

Not that I hate his muscles, but in this moment I wish he hadn't spent so much time in the workout studio.

"Please". I made my best puppy face, because I know he couldn't resist it.

He sighed. "That's unfair."

I stuck my tongue out for the second time this morning.

"Fine, you win." I smiled."Thank you."

"Always"

And I know that he's right. And he knew that this is one of the many things I love about him.

Forever.


	2. I miss him

I miss him. No, I miss him like crazy.

Ok, let me explain.

Zac (my super hot boyfriend) had to film a movie on the Isle of Man. I had to film Bandslam in Texas.

Now I'm on the set of High School Musical 3 and I haven't seen him in 3 months.

3 fuckin' months. The three hardest months of my life. I never thought it would be THAT hard.

And now I miss him. I _really, really, really_ miss him.

Even Ashley, my BFF, can't cheer me up. She can't give me what I want.

I want Zac. My Zac. My boyfriend for 3 years now.

We've been through so much.

Breakup rumours, engagement rumours, him kissing other girls and let's face it my photo scandal.

He was always there for me.

Always.

"V?" Ash yelles from across the lobby.

"Oh hey Ashley", I reply tiredly. She quickly makes her way through the lobby and falls on the couch next to me.

"Look, V. He's going to come back. Just another week."

"A week of hell." Just like the past three months without him, I added in my thoughts.

Ash sighs and asks:"You want to spend a "Wildcat" night with the other?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's not the same without him."

"You're hopeless, Vanessa." With that she walks away with her phone in one hand and a milkshake in the other.

Another week. Breathe, Vanessa. It's just a week. 7 days. 7 nights without him. 168 hours.

Everything's just fine.

No, it's not. I want him now.

At least his voice.

I pick my iPhone up and dial Zac's number.

"Hey, Babe. What's up?" Ah, his velvet voice.

"I miss you." I reply.

He sighs. "I miss you, too."

"Good. Then come here!"

"Van, you know that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

Silence.

"Zac?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed in relief. "Can't you just come over?"

"I'll try to swim over the ocean, kay?"

I smiled."Yeah."

Another silence.

"Uhm, look babe. I have to go, they want me on the filmset. I'm sorry."

Bang.

Great. I can't even spend 10 minutes with my boyfriend on the phone.

I sighed again. "Okay. But you call me when you're ready?"

"I don't know. You'll be asleep."

"Never."

"Okay. I love you, Van."

Those three words. They get me everytime. It's been 2 years since he first told me he loved me.

And it still makes my heart melt.

"I love you, too. So much. Waiting for your call" With that I hang up. In exactly this moment I feel inclompete.

Sigh.

I remembered the morning, when I had to leave.

_**Flashback.**_

"_3 months." I said as I stared into space._

"_3 months." He agreed, while kissing my forehead. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much" Tears began to build._

"_I'm going to miss you, too"_

_We were in a special room at the airport. For V.I.P.s_

_This didn't help._

"_You won't find another hot chick in England, right?"_

"_No one will_ ever_ compare to you, sweetheart." I sighed."Good. I don't want to loose you."_

"_I don't want to loose you, either."_

_3 months of pure hell. But we had to do this, if we want to continue with our careers._

_He continued to stroke my arm, while I sat on his lap. We both stared into space. Afraid of the next 3 months without each other._

_A lady from the airport came into this peaceful moment, to tell us that the flight is boarding now._

_We stood up and my tears were already spilling out of my eyes._

"_Hey, hey. Don't cry, honey." He tried to soothe me. I looked into beautiful eyes. _

_I was shocked._

_There in his eyes were tears._

_It brought me over the edge. I couldn't control the tears anymore._

_He took me into is arms and cradled me there. "I love you so much, babe."_

"_I..I..lovee..y…youu, too." I managed to choke out between the tears._

_And then he pulled me into an earthshattering kiss. We kissed, and kissed and kissed._

_I could stay like this forever._

_Then I had to go. _

_I walked towards the gate. Still holding hands. He let go of it and stroked my cheek._

"_Remember, Vanessa. I'l l always love you no matter what."_

"_You, too."_

_I walked to the gate without turning my gaze away from that the next 3 months are going to be over soon. Very soon._

_**End Flashback.**_

I would never forget this moment.

I need a shower. Now.

I go up to my (in one week mine and Zac's) room. I open the door and stand there frozen in place.

He was there. Zac. My Zac is here.

There he stands. Smiling at me.

In less than a second I launch myself in his arms. I can't believe it. He's here.

"Hey, babe." He whispers in my ear. I lock my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

His hands under my bottom to support the weight.

"Homygawd." That all I can say. I'm too shocked. Too happy. Too complete.

"You happy?" I can't hold my tears back anymore. The fall freely on his neck.

3 fuckin' months. 3 months of missing him.

They are over now.

"Why are you crying?" He asks me. "I can leave if you want."

"NO." I say. "Never ever"

"Okay, then." He laughs.

I leaned back and looked at his perfect features. My fingers trace the outline of his face.

I'm the happiest girl in the world.

He rubs his nose against mine and kisses me. A passionate kiss. Filled with all the emotions we've been trough in the last 3 months. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

After a few minutes I pulled away.

"YY..ouu. Wer…were."

"I fooled you. I thought 'Why don't you surprise your girlfriend by don't tellin' her that the movie is ready?' and after Ash called me like 10 minutes ago, I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face again. And here I am."

"I hate surprises."

"Aw, come on. I know that you love them."

"I love **you.**" I reconnect his lips with mine.

"I love you, too"

My life is complete again.

I'm complete. My soulmate is holding me, kissing me and telling me that he loves me.

My life is perfect. My boyfriend is perfect and my love is perfect.

He slowly walks towards the bed and lays me down. With that I furious make-out session begins.

I think you can imagine what happens now.

And in exactly this moment it hit me.

I need him.

I need Zac Efron.

Forever.


	3. Insecurities

**Vanessa's POV.**

Now, I know. Zac doesn't want to get married. I mean I don't want to get married now either , but still.

'til he's 40!?!?!?

That's a long time.

Oh, I forgot to tell you the story. I'm talking about the GQ interview, where he said, he doesn't want to get married until he's 40, _if ever._

I understand him. We're both still young, we both have careers but 20 years?

It's every girl's dream: A white wedding. Your beautiful prince charming in a black suit and yourself in a white dress like in the Disney movies. A fairytale. The best day of your life.

But it's a decision both of us have to make. If he doesn't want to get married ever than that's fine for me. But he can't exspect that I'm never have hope that he'll bend down on his knee one day.

_Rrrring._

My iPhone. I hear "Say Ok" from somewhere in the room and I knew this is Zac.

What do I say to him? We always talk about our problems, our fears about everything.

But now? I don't know what to say.

I walk slowly to my iPhone and take the call.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, sunshine! Will ya come over?"

"Uhm. I don't know. If you want me to?"

"Babe, you alright?" He is worried. I can hear it from his voice. But he also can feel that I'm not in my best mood today.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. You sound so upset." He says, obvious to the fact that I want to distract from my mood.

"Seriously, everything's fine" I lie, knowing that he won't believe it.

"Kay. So you coming over?"

"Why don't YOU come over?"

"okay, be there in 15. Love you." With that he hangs up.

Okay, breathe Vanessa. You have 15 minutes to relax and bring yourself to a better mood.

I walk in the bathroom and wash my tear strained face.

After 10 minutes, I walk downstairs and there's Zac. Sitting there on the couch. With a blue t-shirt and a black jeans.

He is so wonderful.

He walks over, after he realized my presence in the room. He comes up to me. And wraps me into a tight hug.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself"

"You look tired." He pecks me on my lips.

"I am." I fake a yawn just to go to bed and not to have to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Then let's go to bed." He puts an arm around my shoulder and we walk together to _our_ bedroom.

Yeah, we have our own houses, but it's not mine or his bedroom. _It's ours._

We lay down and I rest my head on his chest.

"Van, you have to tell me what's upsetting you."

"It's nothing, really. I completely understand you. You don't see a future with me in it." I explain.

"What?"

"It's ok." I snapped. He sighs and I close my eyes. Breathing in his masculine scent. Maybe it's the last time I'm going to lay here.

Stop it, Vanessa. Just because he doesn't want to get married, doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be with you.

But the insecurities are always in the back of my head.

"Vanessa? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. It's ok. I'm not mad. Just let me sleep." I explain one more time, hoping he won't make a scene right now.

"But…"

I'm too tired to hear him. Somewhere far away I hear him say: "I love you."

I fall asleep in is arms.

**Zac's POV.**

Something's upsetting her. I know it.

But what?

I can't remember anything I've done wrong in the last time. I've always seen her in my future. What does she mean?

I feel her grip tightening several times in the night. That's the only proof I need.

In the next morning, I get up and see the beautiful face of my gorgeous girlfriend.

She's my angel. My everything. My only one.

She looks so peaceful, when she sleeps. So happy and content.

I get out of the bed and make my way to the kitchen.

Breakfast in bed is a good way, if you want to cheer up your girlfriend.

But then I hear my iPhone.

"Hello, Dylan. Thank you for calling me." I said sarcastically.

"Hey bro. I just saw your interview in GQ. Is Vanessa mad?"

"What? Mad? Vanessa? GQ? Why?" I ask him confused.

"Uhm. You said you don't want to get married 'till you're 40. If ever." He informs me about my mistake.

It hit me. It was the interview with GQ. It was pretty relaxed and I said this. It just came out of my mouth but it's too late.

The whole world will see it. Including Vanessa, the love of my life.

"Oh. My. God" I breath in the phone and before Dylan could answer I say:"thank you Dylan. Talk to you later. Bye"

I run the stairs up to the bedroom. I walk in there and see Vanessa squeezing her eyes shut.

She doesn't want to talk. But we have to. We need to.

I have to keep her.

**Vanessa's POV.**

I squeeze my eyes shut but he already realized it.

He walks to me and cups my face in his hands.

"Vanessa. I'm so sorry. I truly didn't mean it. It just came out of my mouth. Of course I want to marry you someday, but not now, when we're still young."

"Zac, you don't have to say this. I understand. You have time to meet other girls. Maybe even Megan or Nikki. Let's just enjoy the time we still have together."

"Vanessa. Don't be stupid. Do you really think I want Megan or Nikki. I have you. Vanessa Hudgens.

The love of my life. Everything I could dream of. The most beautiful girl on this planet. The girl I love with all of my heart. Why don't you believe me?"

He stares at me with an intense stare. And I saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes.

He was afraid of losing me.

I don't need more proof. He still loves me.

I launch myself into his arms. He holds me close. I don't think that our bodies could get closer.

"I'm sorry for saying this in the interview." He whispers into my ear.

I silently cry in his arms.

"I love you." He whispers one more time.

"I love you, too. So much." I whisper back and connect our lips into a sweet, loving kiss.

I hate myself for doubting him. He told me so many times how much he loved me. He gave me my kuuipo ring, our promise ring, and I'm being stupid over an interview.

I love him. He loves me. We both know, we're meant to be together. Forever Together.

One day as a married couple.


	4. Can't wait

**Can't wait.**

**Vanessa's POV.**

I slowly open my eyes. Another morning in L.A. Another morning in my new house. Another morning with Zac.

I lightly shift in his arms that were protectively wrapped around my body. I look up, there he was; the love of my life, my everything, my world. So peaceful and perfect. I trace my finger on the outline of his face and connect our lips in a soft kiss. I feel so happy and content right now. No stress, no interviews, no paparazzi. Nothing. Just Zac and me.

I pull my fingers through his hair. Okay, he _could_ cut it again, but he has to let it grow for his new movie.

I remain there enjoying the happy moment, watching him for another minute, before he opens his eyes. His_ blue-blue_ eyes.

"The best sight to wake up to." He says, pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear. Even though he just woke up, he's his charming-self.

I smile softly and give him another soft kiss.

"Good morning, Hun." I mumble against his lips, rubbing our noses together.

"Morning, babe." He pulls me onto his chest again. I nestle my face deeper into his neck and just breathe his scent in. The scent that never fails to make me feel safe.

He runs his hand up my arm and places a kiss to my forehead.

Sigh.

"What do you want to do, today?" He asks.

"Hm. I don't know. Does it includes you?" He nods against my forehead.

"Kay. Then the day is going to be perfect." I hold back a yawn that's building up inside my mouth.

He eyes me lovingly and asks: "Wanna sleep again?"

"Hmm."

"Just to remind you: **You** woke** me** up." He smirks. His hand was running teasingly down my side.

"No. I didn't." I protest. I can feel his hands making their way lower to cup my behind.

"Whatever." He chuckles, pinching my ass playfully.

"Hmpf." I mumble against his neck. "You know that I'm right." He laughs, placing a kiss to my cheek.

"Whatever." I mumble again and I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber.

_**Flashback.**_

_He interlaces his right hand with my left. His other hand on the steering wheel.__We are on the way to his parents. Our parents._

_Yeah, you heard right. _**Our** parents._ They are like my second parents._

_We haven't visited them like…forever! Zac was extremely busy promoting his latest movie and I enjoyed the time with my parents until Zac was coming back._

_Okay back on topic: Zac's family._

_Starla is one of the nicest persons I've ever met. She became like a second mother to me. I can tell her everything and she is one person of the small group of people who knows how Zac and I act like when we're not in the spotlight._

_Zac's dad, David, is like the older-self of Zac. He is funny, generous and charming.  
__Oh. And there's Dylan. I love Dylan like a younger brother I never had. _

_They_ **are**_ my second family. Zac and I try to visit them whenever we can._

"_Van?" Usually this nickname is very annoying. I think that Zac is the only one, who is allowed to call me "Van." Okay, my parents have their "she's our baby-girl Van" moments and this habit is pretty annoying but Zac says this name with so much love and care in it that you can't be angry with him._

"_Yeah?"I snap out of my trance and look at him. His eyes concentrating on the road._

"_You okay with coming to my parents? I mean you don't have to. I don't want to force you to something, you don't want to do. You could spend time with your parents. I wouldn't mind, y'know?"_

_I smile at his concern. He is always worried, whether I'm okay. But he should know that whenever I'm with him, I feel complete, happy and content. I love him even more for this._

"_I_**love** _spending time with your family. They're my second family and you said that we share everything. Okay. Dylan's going to be a problem. You sure you brought that new video game with you? I mean, he could tell your parents something about __**it**__." I wink at him. He grins back at me._

_The "it" is the one embarrassing things I don't want to share with Dylan. _

_Last month he gave us a surprise-visit. Uhhh. To be honest, he walked into the room, while Zac was about to pull my shirt over my head to explore my breasts. Yeah. Let me tell you: It's not the best moment for your "somewhere-in-the-future- brother-in-law" to storm right through the door. Zac promised him a new video game, with the condition that Dylan is NOT going to tell his parents about this moment._

_I'm pretty sure Zac's parents already know that we get intimate with each other, but I'd feel uncomfortable around them._

"_He wouldn't dare, babe." Hopefully, I add in my thought. _

"_You do know that my parent_** love **_you like a daughter?" Zac says casually, brushing his thumb over my hand._

"_Really?" I know that they like me, but I'll never get the doubt out of my head. Like the fear of losing Zac. It's always going to be a tiny, little Vanessa, who doesn't believe that right next to her is standing Zac Efron, the Hollywood superstar, whispering sweet nothings into her ear._

_He glances at me. "I can't understand why you're so self conscious! Seriously baby, you are the most beautiful and lovely girl walking this planet!"_

_I blush. He always says things like this to me. It made me feel special. Sure he says to Ashley that she's hot and stuff but for me he always uses the superlative. Or adjectives like "incredible, stunning, amazing, super-duper hot…" And there's never a day when he doesn't say things like this to me. I can't even sleep when we don't exchange our "I love you" s before we go to bed. Like I said, he always manages to make me feel special. Always._

"_You never know. I mean they could think: "She's not good enough for Zac. That slut should back off" or something like that."_

"_Van, don't even_ **think** _things like this. They're happy whenever I'm happy and I'm happy whenever I'm with you. Simple as." He winks._

"_Thanks. It's a great feeling, knowing that your family likes me."_

"_They _**love** _you. Even grandma said that you are the cutest girls she had met in her life. And remember she's already 85."_

"_She said that? Why did you never say me such big things."_

"_Well. Uhh. She said also a few other things." He takes my hand and kissed each of my knuckles._

"_Really? What did she say?"_

"_Ehm. She said that I should never lose you, because she knows that you make me so fuckin' happy and that one day, when she's in heaven, she wants to see us married with little Vanessas running around."_

_This brings almost tears to my eyes. Even his grandma thinks that we're going to be parents. I mean not that I never heard it before. A lot of people told me that me and Zac would be together forever. Kenny even made sure that we name one kid after him. _

"_Babe, you okay?" He shoots another worried glance in my direction. Our fingers still interlaced I ask him one of the most important questions of a woman's life._

"_You want to have a family with me?"_

"_Uh. Kinda. But not now. We're still young and we have our careers. But in the future like in 20 years, little Vanessas could be a possibility." He answers nervously._

"_But we have to make sure to make at least one little Zac with your eyes. Promise?"_

"_Promise." He chuckles. "Aw, thanks, baby." I say, while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek._

_One hour later I feel that someone is carrying me into a house. That someone carries me up the stairs and put me under some blankets._

"_Zac?" My voice is hoarse and barely audible. I try to wrap my arms around him. He lays me down and circles his arms around my back._

"_Shh. Baby, just sleep. It was a long day. You can come down when you feel like you're ready, Kay?" He traces his thumb over my cheek._

_I nod. "As long as you stay here with me."_

"_Okay, I love you." Zac presses his lips to mine in a sweet, loving kiss._

"_I love you, too." I yawn falling asleep again._

_Another hour later I wake up to the sound of humming coming from the other side of the room_

_I notice that I'm not in my room with Zac laying beside me, so I sat up quickly and look around me._

"_Hey, honey." A velvet voice says in my direction. The best sound in the world._

_A second later I can feel a kiss being placed against my forehead._

"_You slept well?"_

"_Mhmm." I mumble, pulling myself deeper into his frame. Still not knowing where I am._

"_Okay. Then I think you should say hello to mum and dad." He chuckles against my cheek._

"_Oh. Fuck." I rant, suddenly fully awake._

"_Why didn't you wake me?" I ask, shooting a glare to Zac._

"_You looked so peaceful and lovely." _

"_Whatever. Do I look okay?" I wonder while standing in front of the mirror._

_He wraps his arms tightly around my waist from behind. "You always look absolutely incredible." He kisses my neck._

"_Thank you. But you're not going to have__** this**__ right now."_

_He looks at me with the most adorable expression ever. His bottom lip sticking out his eyes with a pleading look in them._

"_Maybe later, babe. When your parents asleep." I wink and I use the moment to wriggle out of his arms. I take his hand and pull him out of the door._

_On the stage he circles his arms around my shoulders and I wrap my arms around his torso._

_We reach the last step, when I see Starla waiting patiently in the kitchen. Zac probably told her that he's going to get me._

"_Gaaahhh, Starla." I squeal, running over to her and hugging her tightly. Like I said, we were very close._

"_Your hair looks great." I compliment her new hairstyle; obvious to the fact that she changed her hair color from a sandy-brown nuance like Zac to a lighter blonde-type._

"_Thanks, sweetie." She said then she glares playfully at Zac. "My eldest son didn't notice." _

"_I. Uhh. I noticed. I really did. It just looks amazing, I didn't know what to say!" He scratches his neck nervously._

"_Whatever." She laughs. Zac sighed in relief and smiles at us. My hands still wrapped around his mother's waist. I think he is happy that I'm so close to his family. _

"_Vanessa!" David is coming through the door. He comes up to me and hugs me tightly. "You get more beautiful every time you get here." I blushed and giggled awkwardly. "Thank you."_

_Zac winks at me, so I make my way back to Zac. He takes me into his arms and whispers into my ear._

"_See. They_**love**_ you. Just imagine how happy they'll be when we bring little Vanessas here."_

_I grin at him. And I know that he was right. One day we're going to bring little Vanessas and Zacs to our parents._

_**End Flashback.**_

I wake up again to the smell of waffles next to me.

"Hey, babe. I made breakfast in bed." He smiles proudly back at me, placing a tablet on the bedside table.

I open my arms for him to join me in bed. He gladly agrees.

Hiding my face into his neck I mumble: "I can't wait to see you, doing this for our kids."

He chuckles. "Me neither, baby. Me neither." I can feel his smile against my cheek.

I can picture our family photo. Zac and me hugging tightly, our kids in front of us. All smiling happily in the camera.

And we both know it. This is the truth. He is going to be a very proud dad. And I'm going to be a very proud and happy mother.

Somewhere in the future.

Somewhere in our future. Together.


End file.
